Hunted
by DuelFire345
Summary: Sakura always searched for something more...Hunted for something better. She crossed the line with a certain group of people. They beat her. Sakura was found in a coma, on the ground. Now in a hospital her spirit fled but her body lived on. Her spirit was


Summary: Sakura always searched for something more...Hunted for something better. She crossed the line with a certain group of people. They beat her. Sakura was found in a coma, on the ground. Now in a hospital her spirit fled but her body lived on. Her spirit was in another world while her body stayed in ours....But then again no one really knows that.  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own CCS....I wish I did but I don't... someday soon though...yes soon.....-sees evil glares and daggers- hey maybe not....I mean I won't ever own them....  
  
"..." - Talking italic- Character thinking (..) - My thoughts...as in...me the author...DUH!  
  
Running forever  
  
Sakura ran as fast as she could, her eyes darting around searching for an exit. She was in a damp alley way and the only way out was jumping into the freezing canal. She skidded to a stop when Meiling jumped in front of her. "Where do you think your going?" Sakura tried to run away but she was surrounded by six other girls. Meiling smiled and looked at the other girls. "We've been wanting to do this since we saw you." Meiling said then threw the first punch. The rest of the girls followed Meiling's lead and punched Sakura, kicking her when she fell. God please help me. Someone....I think I'm dying. Sakura felt herself slip away, slip into the darkness. All she saw was the girls run...Blackness...Flashing lights...her father...a paramedic...Then she slipped into the cold scenery of her mind. She slipped into a coma, for her to be forever asleep. Only to live by machines pumping air into her.  
The hospital  
Sakura's father wept silently next to Sakura's still form in the bed. "Why do you have to be forever held in a coma. Come back please. Touya and I need you" He begged to his still daughter. The door opened a doctor walked in. "Mr. Kinomoto your daughter will be in comatose for the rest of her life....I'm sorry." Sakura's father put his face into his hands and rocked gently back and forth. His poor daughter, his poor, poor daughter. Why her? (Okay if you haven't noticed...I DON'T KNOW HER FATHERS NAME!...ok yes I needed to let that out...ya know it was one of those things)  
Touya looked at his father with sympathy and at his sister with sadness. He didn't need to cry or scream. He had let it all out earlier. The wall could tell you that. It had new dents in it. Touya looked at his sister and knew somewhere she was still alive and walking, somewhere but nowhere at the same time. He felt her out of He knew she was lost somewhere and he WOULD sit beside her and talk to her all the while calling her back to the path she had wandered from. He sat beside her and watched her take shallow breaths, he grabbed her hand and whispered. "Sakura I know your lost...but please find us again, please."  
  
Sakura  
Sakura looked around, she smelled everything. Trees, sheep, horses, mice...Everything that she didn't know. This wasn't the musky smell of the city. Where was she. Sakura tried to lifted her hand and wipe her eyes but, her hands didn't bend that way anymore. She looked at them and would have gasped if she could, instead a low growl came from her. She had little brown-red paws. Sakura spun around and saw a big fluffy tail, with a white tip. Her little heart beat wildly. She then heard the sounds of hooves and people, they screamed something that made her little self want to run from. She then heard the dogs....Hunters!  
Sakura ran as fast as she could, she ran from the hunters, the dogs and herself. She heard a dog come up behind her as she ran into a wide plain full of sheep and cows. She felt those dogs hungry, toothy jaws come close to her.  
She felt the thunder of hooves the rasp of metal. She heard her death. The next thing that happened surprised her.  
A man jumped out, grabbed her and pulled her into some hay. She squirmed and tried to bite the man but he had a good hold on her. "Shush little fox, they wont find you with me...And if they dd they wouldn't dare take you. They wouldn't dare disobey me." When the man with the messy brown hair and chocolate eyes said this she felt calm and curious. The dogs sniffed and bayed, the man stepped out of the bushes with her little fox self in his arms. "Sirs what exactly do you think your doing?" The men on horses stared at the chocolate eyed man they jumped off their horses and bowed. "We...didn't....the dogs.." The men searched for excuses the chocolate eyed man shook his messy brown haired head and said, "This hear isn't a fox but an arl. You know you can't hunt nor hurt arls. (Okay people arls are this little magic like fox's that...are shiny yes shiny. They glow but only to certain people soo SHUT UP AND DON'T ASK ME!..okay that was harsh just hush your mind and read - pleaaase)  
The man put down Sakura and smiled at the men. "Go now and tell no one I am here." He said the men responding with "Prince you can't stay here- I mean yes m'lord." They turned and left, on their horses the dogs following. The amber eyed prince smiled menacingly. "I love to rule over those idiots...Oh yes and arl you are now mine and only mine....Wait no your not...I have to get you to a sorceress...."He said and picked Sakura up and started walking. Sakura didn't fight him. She was too confused to fight him, Arl? What? Am I like living a second life? No I am just dreaming...I'll wake soon...won't ?  
Little did Sakura know, that since this prince saved her, her life was drastically different and that this was no dream but a crusade....a crusade to find her way back home...Wherever her home was.  
  
A/n: OKOK! I know it may be short but I mean really I'm writing this as I go along....dude writers block can suck....anywho! Review! Please! Review I'll try and update every weekend...if you do review that is...I'll give you candy?.....Wait no I wont....I like candy....MINE!....but review and I'll update....deal HUH!? Is it a deal?! 


End file.
